


A Final Arrangement

by WoxliMischief



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoxliMischief/pseuds/WoxliMischief
Summary: Charles has ended his arrangement with Miss Eva Lawson, but she has declared their agreement hasn't been fulfilled. Charles is going to make sure she walks away with no room for complaint.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Eva Lawson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Negotiation

Charles had his dander up and he knew it. He was more than an hour late coming home from work. The project his development team had spent months on already was delayed yet again. His employer, Samuel Young, had spent the better part of the evening dressing him down. Rightfully, he should probably admit to himself. 

He fairly stomped up the stairs to his bedroom, unbuttoning the cuffs at his wrist, looking forward to a long shower and a brandy. 

He’d just shrugged his jacket off and placed it in the bag for his weekly trip to the cleaners, when he heard the buzzing below.

He scowled, and checked his phone. No one had contacted him and he had made no plans for the evening. His eyes narrowed in irritation as hurried down to the intercom to answer the incessant buzzer.

“Jones. May I help you?” Charles drawled into the phone, tone forbidding.

“Let me in, Charles. I need to speak with you.” A familiar, sharp-tongued tart replied back through the tinny speakers. 

Charles considered ignoring her request. He thought about it long enough the intercom buzzed again. Even it seemed impatient with him tonight.

“Very well, Miss Lawson. I’ll let you up so you do not disturb my neighbors.” He thumbed the door release in irritation. 

Charles listened for her approach and when the familiar clacking of her gait approached the door, he opened it for her wordlessly, gesturing for her to precede him into the room. He took stock of her form, swathed in a greatcoat from neck to knee. A greatcoat. In September. In California. “Overkill, perhaps, Miss Lawson.” He thought to himself in amusement. She was a determined little thing.

“Hello Charles. We left some things unresolved.”

“I don’t recall that. We had an agreement, either of us could end it. I did so.”

“What you did was unceremoniously drop me like rotten fruit. At the club, Charles, really? That’s a bit abrupt even for you.”

“I had simply concluded after our bout and the verbal exchange that our association needed to come to an end, Miss Lawson. You recall that was the agreement. I’m not sure what, precisely, you have to complain about?”

“I still think we need to discuss this.”She tried to sound like she wasn’t pleading. 

“Discuss?” He raised an eloquent brow.

“I’m sure if you give me a few minutes I can change your mind. I’m a good negotiator.”

His mouth kicked up in a small smirk. “And I suppose your powers of persuasion lie under that climate inappropriate coat?”

Eva’s eyes widened at the reference to her state of dress. He gave her a slow, thorough inspection, allowing his gaze to travel from the flipped under, sleek hairstyle she was sporting, to her tiny ruby mouth down the voluminous coat to the shiny leather boots it shaded. “Well Miss Lawson? You obviously have something you think I should see.”

Charles sat on his sofa and crossed his left leg over right, leaning forward and resting his hand on his chin in expectation. He pasted a look of polite interest on his face.

Every inch of her visible skin flushed. She really was too easy to provoke.

“I-i thought a visual aid might help my argument, yes.” Eva fidgeted with a button on the coat. “We’d had an appointment, you recall, before you so unceremoniously dropped me yesterday.”

“I do recall that, Eva. I also recall you calling insults over while I tendered instruction to a student. I don’t see why you assume I should reward indecorous behavior. I also find I’m not especially attracted to such vulgarity.”

“I’ve always insulted you. You’ve never had a problem with it before.”

“No, Eva, you don’t insult me. You can’t insult me. Your opinion doesn’t matter overmuch. What you try to do is provoke me to harshness. You want to be punished. You were hoping to stoke my ire so I would be harder on you during our appointment. You haven’t seemed to learn that you can’t provoke me to rage.”

“Th-that’s no-”

“Please do not insult my intelligence with a denial, Miss Lawson. You might try a little honesty since your underhanded tactics have failed you so spectacularly.” Charles stared into her face coldly.

Eva lifted her arms a little helplessly and dropped them, looking lost. He prompted her, “You had an argument to make.”

“I can’t leave it there, Charles.” She said it quietly. The soft tone was uncharacteristic for the brash young woman. 

“Our agreement says you must. I don’t see a reason for our arrangement to continue any longer. It’s obvious you have different expectations from me than I told you I could give you. You knew this wasn’t a long term arrangement. You’ve become more and more demanding of my time. You’ve grown jealous of other women in public. It’s unwise to continue any further.”

“You’ve left me unfulfilled!” The words rushed out of her mouth like she’d been trying to bite them back.

Charles tilted his head at her. “Un-ful-filled?” He enunciated each syllable in a quiet, menacing voice.

Eva either didn’t notice the danger in his voice or chose to ignore it. She found her stride and embraced it. “Yes, unfulfilled! We had an appointment. I was worked up! I had expectations and you left me hanging. That wasn’t part of our agreement!”

Charles clasped both hands in front of his mouth and gazed at Eva, considering. He didn’t say anything at all but his eyes seemed to grow harder. Eva got the sensation of little chips of ice boring into her soul.

“Miss Lawson, perhaps you should hang up your coat.” He indicated the entry closet with a gesture. 

She let out a shaky breath and nodded. Eva opened her coat, standing there in front of him and let it drop off her shoulders. He showed no reaction to the tight-laced red corset over black lace-flounced shorts. She folded the coat over her arm and did as she was bid, hanging the coat in the closet before turning back and standing before him again.

“Upstairs, Miss Lawson. We’ll address this concern you have.”

Charles trailed her at a distance, watching the play of her muscles on her exposed thighs as she made the ascent to the top floor of his penthouse. 

As they stepped into his bedroom he sharpened his tone to one of command. “Your position, Miss Lawson.” 

Eva’s spine snapped straight and she immediately dropped to her knees facing the foot of his bed, arms out and hand on the back of her neck. She cast her eyes at the floor and held perfectly still. She really was good at this part of the act.

Charles strode past her, and rummaged in his closet for a basket. Taking it down, he carried the whole thing back into his bedroom with him. He’d be discarding the contents after this evening, anyhow. 

He schooled his face into one of stern reprimand and sat before her, bracing his arms on either side of him on the bed. 

“Well, Miss Lawson. It seems as though we have a number of things to address this evening. The first, your breaches of our agreement. Not only have you refused to accept the original terms of our arrangement and are pushing for more, you showed up at my door without a prior invitation. You’re clearly in violation of our rules. That’s earned you some punishment.”

Her only reaction to that last word was a slight stiffening of her shoulders, so he continued, “However, you have a point that I may have violated it first. So in recompense, you get tonight, Eva.” He saw her tension drain some. “Only tonight. Once we are finished here you’re never to return to my home without an express invitation from me. Is that understood.”

“Yes, sir.” Eva intoned it meekly. 

“Look at me, Eva.” Her eyes snapped up immediately. “I’m serious. This isn’t part of the game. Give me your word that you’ll abide by this.”

She swallowed and stared for a long heartbeat, but then she nodded.

“Very well. Position.”

Her eyes snapped back to the floor.

He rose and prepared the room, tying black silk sashes to either side of the head board. He tapped his lower lip a moment and though. “Eva, shoes off please. Put them near the door.” She immediately rocked back into a crouch and took her boots off one at a time, unzipping them and placing them neatly by the door before crawling back to position.

Charles selected a few things from the basket and put them in his pocket before setting it aside. He walked to the end of the bed and put his hand out for her. She placed her smaller hand in his and he lifted her to her feet and guided her onto the bed. 

He saw her face relax as he lashed her into place with her arms outstretched and immobilized. 

Charles crawled her then, inspecting his knots and her lithe body. He smiled down at her, “Well, Miss Lawson, it seems you are once again at my mercy. What shall we do with you, hmm?” 

A small whimper left her throat in answer and he chuckled cruelly, “Oh you really like being helpless, don’t you? So strange for such an unpleasantly angry woman. Well, we’ll have to see about working some of that rage out tonight.” As he talked to her, he slowly ghosted his fingertips down her jaw and neck. He paused at the top of the boned confection of lace that held her form in a tight embrace. “I think we’ll leave this on, however…” He deftly released the knot at her waist. “I believe I want it a little looser so we can have access to your lovely breasts.” He smoothly scooped her tight orbs from beneath the corset, pushing them out so the strained against the stiffened lace below them. He bent down and took a tight nipple between his teeth, alternating a scraping pinch and laving it with his tongue until it became pebbled and stretched for him. He kissed his way across her chest to the other breast while bringing his left hand up and closing the end of a rubber tipped clamp over the sensitive bud. She gasped and her spine bowed at the sudden harsh pressure.

He prepared the other nipple just as thoroughly and the pinch of the second clamp left her gasping for breath and tugging at her bonds. He stroked his thumb over her lower lip, soothing her to stillness before he proceeded.

He crawled down her body, scraping with his teeth and pulled her lacy panties down her hips and off her legs in a smooth motion, leaving her bare from the hips down. Her freshly-waxed sex greeted him as her hips strained toward him invitingly. He brought his hand down in a sharp reprimand on one thigh, warning her to behave without words.

Starting with her right leg, he scraped the short nails of his hands over the arch of her foot and up the inside of her calf, raising soft marks and making her squirm. He softly caressed her and teased while folding the leg on itself and wrapping another silk sash around her, binding her calf to her thigh and setting her knee out wide.

After binding her left leg he inspected his work. Miss Eva Lawson, lay before him, spread like a feast and trussed into helplessness. He smirked at her. “Well, it seems you’re ready for your punishment. Let’s begin here.” He took the other object he’d stashed out and held it before her.

The polished steel egg gleamed innocently in his hand, but she gulped. He’d only used this on her once before and it took her hours to walk normally after.

“I see you remember this little gift. I think we need to use it tonight. Open your mouth, Eva.” He pushed the steel egg into her mouth when she did. “That’s right, get it nice and wet so it will fit comfortably.” He slid the toy against her tongue, and with the other hand stroked her folds, opening her like a flower and making her moan softly around the steel. 

“I think that’s enough,” he hummed and withdrew the steel from her mouth. The hand on her mound pulled away only to be replaced with the heavy steel egg. He pushed it inside her easily. 

Click.  
The low buzz of the vibrator inside her filled the near silent room, and her body started to warm with the soft pressure. 

She knew that it wouldn’t be enough to bring her to her peak but it was enough to make her want to push against her bonds, searching for more.

“You interrupted my evening. I believe I’ll go get the drink I’d been planning on having now.”

Charles left her there, squirming on his bed, the ache in her sex growing with no hope for release.

It was at least ten minutes before he returned, still in his pale gray slacks and vest, the gleaming white of his shirt now unbuttoned and the tie removed, an amber drink in a sweating tumbler in his hand. Hope rose in her breast.

Charles strode past the bed and sat in the supple leather armchair in the corner, putting his feet up on the ottoman before it and lounging dangerously. She heard another click.

“Uncomfortable, Eva?” he drawled in an amused tone.


	2. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..and we continue.

Charles watched the lithe beauty writhe on his bed with a barely raised eyebrow. “Well Miss Lawson? I asked you a question.”

Eva panted, her frustration leading her limbs to tremble slightly as they strained against her silken bonds. “I would really like to be allowed to come now.”

“Would you now?” He drawled warmly at her and clicked the remote in his hand to full power. He watched as the small but powerful vibrator sent her over her edge and she shuddered over her peak. He slowly clicked the power back down to half strength and let her ride out the first wave, sipping at his drink patiently.

It wasn’t long before she began to mewl, her distress growing frantic again and he punched the power back to full and watched her come apart again.

And again.

Around the fifth time, her eyes widened and she glared at him through tired eyes. She’d figured out his game. He smirked at her and drained his drink, setting it aside and standing to loom over her, the remote in his hand.

“Still comfortable, Eva?” His grin was pure evil as he looked into her flushed face. “Or are you ready for your punishment now?”

Her eyes widened in alarm, “Th-this isn’t the punishment, sir?”

He chuckled, low and dark, and leaned over the bed, releasing the silk from the bed and flipping her onto her stomach. He crossed her arms behind her back and bound her forearms together so her torso was forced to stretch then pulled her up on her knees. 

Now, with her shoulders pressed into the bed and her luscious behind in the air, he fetched another favorite from the basket at his feet. 

The long supple leather tawse rested in his hands while he crouched to look her in the eye. “Let’s discuss your infractions, Miss Lawson. First, you decided to insult and berate me in public, in front of a student, in order stir my anger for your own sexual gratification. Second, when I ended our arrangement, you showed up at my door unannounced. Third, you again insulted me and called my performance into question. Am I missing anything?”

Eva’s eyes widened at that third infraction. “I didn’t mean to call your performance into question, sir!” 

“Didn’t you? I recall you said I ‘left you unfulfilled.’ That certainly seems like it. Especially since I’ve never heard any other complaints from you after we’ve finished. Are you sure you weren’t trying to prick my pride so I would give in and give you what you wanted?”

Eva flushed and looked away. “I..I suppose so, sir.” 

“Well, three infractions, do you agree?”

“Y-yes sir.” Eva squirmed, the vibrations still keeping her dull torment fresh in her mind.

“Lovely. I believe five strokes per infraction should be enough. There will be no need to count this time. You are prohibited from orgasming until I’ve finished with your punishment, however. Do you understand?”

She nodded again, swallowing.

“Excellent. What are your signals, Miss Lawson?”

“Red if I need you to stop. Yellow if I’m near my limit but don’t wish it to end.”

“Well done.” He smiled at her and stroked her hair softly, trailing his warm fingers down her neck, causing her to shiver and moan softly from the caress.

Crack!

The first blow fell across her lower thighs and caused her to gasp, her back arching and jumping her knees a bit off the bed. He ignored her response, continuing to explore with his left hand, sliding his fingers into her hair and gripping, tugging back as he brought his right hand down for the second blow directly across her exposed derriere. She squeaked, but didn’t squirm. “Good girl,” He soothed and released her hair.

He stepped around the end of the bed and brought the tawse down on each of her inner thighs successfully, and admired the soft red marks with the bright white welt it left behind. The split leather always left such a lovely pattern on the skin. 

“Eleven remaining, Eva. Do you need to signal?” He checked her over. 

“No sir.” She gasped. 

He didn’t answer as he considered and reached into his left pocket and clicked the remote once, turning the intensity up. As the vibrator jumped inside her, Eva buried her face in the bed and groaned. He brought his hand down three times in rapid succession. Crack! Crack! Crack!

Eva’s spine bowed and she shuddered, squeezing her thighs together. “Remember, Eva, no coming.”

“N-no sir.” She stuttered, obviously fighting her body as he continued to rain blows on her ass and thighs. 

When he got to thirteen he stopped and clicked the vibrator up to full and watched her body begin to shake. He let it go until he could tell she was close to climaxing and brought the tawse down sharply right across the juncture of the thighs. She yelped but she held herself together. 

“Very well done, Miss Lawson. One more to go. You may come if you need to once this one is over.”

He caressed her warmed thighs with the leather, and teased her folds with it, getting great enjoyment out of her struggle not to squirm and erupt.

Charles pulled back and struck in the exact same spot as before and Eva shattered, her whole body strung tight and shuddering. She fell over on the bed, body in trembles as she rode the waves of her punishment and pleasure. 

He didn’t hesitate, climbing after her and forcing her legs open and plying his fingers into her folds, flicking her swollen bud and keeping her on her peak for longer than her body wanted to hold it until she sobbed and tried to squirm away.

He softened his pressure and turned the toy down to half intensity again, and once again inquired, “Do you need a signal?”

She shook her head again, mute. “I’m afraid I need your words, Miss Lawson. If you can’t speak I’m going to take it to mean you can’t continue.”

“No, s-sir, no signal.”

“Very well,” Charles took the last object from his pocket and put it on the bed beside him before leaning over her, pressing the pad of his thumb against her swollen bud and using two fingers to push into her, putting tension on the rumbling toy inside her. He kept the pressure on her nerves from both sides while he slid the intensity up all the way and rode her through yet another shattering orgasm.

While she shook on the bed below him he left the vibrator on full strength while he withdrew himself from his trousers and applied the condom. Right as she began to peak again, he plucked the toy out and sheathed himself inside her in a smooth stroke.

He braced one hand on her bent legs, keeping them pulled up into her chest while she lay trussed on her side and slid the other between her soaked thighs, plying her with his thumb again. He slammed into her, the whisper of his clothing scratching against her red and welted skin as he thrust, her cries echoing in the spacious room as she fell apart beneath him, unable to control her orgasms any longer.

With a final thrust, his own climax overtook him and he stepped back, tucking himself away, watching her continue to twitch on his bed. He covered her with a light blanket, and stepped out of the room.

A few minutes later he returned with a tall glass of water. He sat beside her and released her from her bonds, rubbing at the limbs gently to help return her circulation, then helped her sit up.

“Here, Eva, drink this, it will help.” He soothed her. “Are you all right?” 

Eva sniffed, still feeling physically and emotionally overwhelmed but nodded. She sipped at the water, letting the cool liquid soothe her raw throat. She soon had her breathing under control.

“Take all the time you need. He reached down toward the basket and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants. “Since you didn’t wear anything here, please allow me to provide these. No need to return them. Meet me downstairs once you’ve recovered.”

He left her then, allowing her to recompose herself. Once her legs were under control she found her missing underthings and tied herself back into the corset. At last donning the sweats and her boots, she gingerly descended the stairs to find him waiting by the door. 

“Well, Miss Lawson, I trust you can no longer say you’ve been left unfulfilled?”

She nodded at him, sheepish.

“Excellent. I’ve called a car for you, since I rather doubt you rode your motorcycle in the attire you arrived in.” He held out her coat for her. “I meant it, Eva. I expect you never to darken my door again unless I’ve asked you. Please be well.”

He held the door open for her and swept his arm out, gesturing her through.

She turned around to speak but the door clicked softly closed in her face.


End file.
